be mine
by Akari moya chan
Summary: setelah menunggu sekan lama akhirnya Sakura memutuskn untuk berhenti berharap pada cinta pertamanya,uchiha sasuke.


**Be Mine**

 **Akari Moya Chan**

 **NARUTO** **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T**

 **PAIR : SASUSAKU**

 **WARNING : GAJE,ANEH,EYD BUBAR,MENYEBABKAN KETAWA SENDIRI JIKA GEJALA BERLANJUT HUBUNGI AUTHOR *PLAK***

 **DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

 **THERE IS KEY 'BACK' RIGHT ?**

 **RnR Please**

 **Happy Reading**

Entah sudah berapa jam mereka ada di café itu. Duduk saling berhadapan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun,mereka seakan sibuk dengan pikiran dan kesibukan mereka masing-masing,tidak sadar bahwa gelas jus alpukat yang mereka pesan sudah penuh dengan uap air.

Sasuke tampak sibuk 'berkencan' dengan ponsel pintarnya,tidak peduli saat Sakura ynag diam-diam mencuri pandang kearahnya,walaupun sesekali Sasuke juga meliriknya memastikan apa yang dikerjakan oleh gadis buble gum itu,dan berapa kalipun dia melirik kearah gadis itu hanya raut wajah tegang juga keringat dingin yang tertangkap oleh sepasang oniks miliknya,sepertinya gadis Haruno itu sedang gugup.

Akhirnya Sakura merogoh tas sandang yang dibawanya,dikeluarkannya secarik kertas juga sebuah pena,Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum dia mengalihkan lagi pandangannya kearah ponsel pintarnya. Sakura menuliskan beberapa kata di kertas itu,kemudian di dorongnya kertas itu hingga Sasuke dapat membacanya. Alis Sasuke bertaut melihat tulisan Sakura,dia lalu menuliskan lagi beberapa kata di kertas itu dan menyerahkan lagi kepada Sakura. Sakura sempat sedih mendapat balasan itu dari Sasuke,dia lalu menulis lagi jawabannya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. Begitu terus hingga akhirnya Sasuke menyerahkan jawaban terakhirnya lalu memandang Sakura tajam,samar dia melihat Sakura mengangguk kecil. Tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke mngeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dompetnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja,lalu dia menarik Sakura pergi meninggalkan café itu. Sakura pasrah saat Sasuke membawanya,toh memang ini yang dia inginkan,walaupun rasa sakit itu tetap saja menjalar di hatinya namun ini adalah keputusannya jadi dia tidak akan menyesalinya,apapun yang terjadi,baik ataupun buruk walaupun hanya kemungkinan buruklah yang lebih besar sekarang,namun apa salahnya berharap.

Mereka lalu mengendarai motor Sasuke,dengan Sakura dibelakang tentunya. Tidak ada perbincangan apapun diantara mereka,Sasuke sibuk menyetir sedangkan Sakura sibuk menata hatinya,menyiapkan segala kemungkinan yang ada.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah bergaya eropa,tidak megah memang namun cukup membuat Sakura terpana sejenak. Dia memandang Sasuke yang masih sibuk melepas helm,sedangkan Sakura sudah turun sedari tadi. Setelah Sasuke turun dari motor,dia kembali menarik tangan Sakura agar mengikutinya.

"Tadaima."

Suara berat khas Sasuke menyambangi gendang telinga Sakura,dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya terlalu takut dengan segala kemungkinan yang lagi-lagi menari-nari di kepalanya.

"okaeri."

Tidak lama pintu itu terbuka,menampilkan seorang wanita dewasa yang tetap tampak cantik di usianya yang Sakura yakin tidak lagi muda,wajahnya penuh dengan wibawa membuat Sakura sejenak terkagum kagum dengannya.

Wanita bernama Mikoto itu tampak memandang aneh kearah Sakura dan Sasuke,dari pandangannya dia seolah bertanya pada Sasuke 'siapa dia Sasuke ?'

"boleh kami masuk,kaa-san ?"

Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah ikut bertanya,Mikoto menghela nafas sejenak sebelum member jalan kepada mereka agar bias masuk kedalam rumah.

Sasuke duduk disamping Sakura dengan Mikoto duduk di hadapan dua orang itu. Mata oniksnya tetap memandang Sakura dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sakura yang dipandangi seperti itu menunduk malu,sungguh dia sekarang tahu apa yang dialami Hinata saat dia dekat dengan Naruto sekarang,rasanya sungguh malu untuk sekedar memandang kearah Mikoto.

"Jadi,siapa namamu ?"

Tanya Mikoto dengan pandangan selidik.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura ba-san,yoroshiku."

Balas Sakura gugup,kenapa detak jantungnya tidak bersahabat dengannya saat ini.

"lalu,apa kamu….pacarnya Sasuke ?"

Tanya Mikoto lagi,sukses membuat Sakura terkejut,matanya membulat tidak percaya.

"a-ah bukan kok,yah bias dibilang dia itu-"

"calon istriku."

Potong Sasuke cuek,tidak peduli dua orang perempuan disana menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"apa maksudmu ?"

Tanya Mikoto dan Sakura bersamaan,membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis,ditatapnya Sakura dan Mikoto bergantian dengan tatapan 'aku serius.'

"Ta-tapi kenapa ?"

Kali ini Sakura yang bersuara,jujur dia bingung dengan jalan pikiran Sasuke,sungguh dia tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi,diantara semua kemungkinan yang ada di pikirannya hal ini sama sekali tidak ada terdaftar sebagai salah satu kemungkinan,intinya ini imposible.

"hn."

Gumaman Sasuke membuat Sakura memilih diam.

"tai kamu masih kuliah Sasuke."

Mikoto tampak frustasi melihat tingkah Sasuke yang seenaknya. Apa dosanya sampai dia memiliki anak seperti Sasuke.

"saya juga masih kuliah ba-san."

Sahut Sakura lemah,tentu dia tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya kecewa. Dia sudah berjuang meyakinkan orang tuanya agar mengizinkannya kuliah,untunglah dia diterima melalui jalur undangan jadi dia tidak perlu membayar uang pendaftaran. Tapi lihat sekarang,Sasuke dengan seenak jidatnya mengatakan bahwa dia adalah calon istrinya tanpa merundingkan dulu dengannya,memangnya dia piker pernikahan itu mainan,dasar Sasuke.

"kamu juga masih kuliah Sakura-san ?"

Mikoto tampak tertarik pada ucapan Sakura,jadi dia bertanya lagi untuk memastikan.

"iya ba-san,saya kuliah di Oto university."

Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah,entah kenapa mengingat tempatnya berkuliah membuatnya senang,melupakan kekesalan hatinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"wah hebat ya ! Oto university itu kan terkenal,tidak seperti Sasuke yang kuliah di konoha University. Uh ternyata calon menantuku pintar ya ? kamu hebat memilih calon istri Sasuke."

Sakura swetdrop mendengar ucapan Mikoto,kesenangan hatinya hilang seketika. Tidak ibu tidak anak sama saja,pikirnya.

"siapa bilang kami akan menikah sekarang ?"

Sasuke menyuarakan lagi suara beratnya,membuat kedua perempuan itu bertanya.

'lalu kapan ?' Dengan bahasa non verbal.

"setelah lulus kuliah,aku akan segera melamarnya setelah kami lulus kuliah."

Jawab Sasuke datar,Sakura menunduk malu mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"kalau begitu Kaa-san setuju."

Sahutan Mikoto membuat wajah Sakura memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Manisnya.

"ah kaa-san lupa,kaa-san harus menyiapkan makan siang. Sakura-chan makan siang disini ya !"

Mikoto tersenyum jahil pada Sakura sebelum akhirnya dia berdiri hendak menuju dapur.

"Ha'I ba-san."

Balasan Sakura membuat Mikoto menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap horror kearah Sakura.

"hei,aku ini calon ibu mertuamu loh,jadi panggil aku kaa-san saja. Oke ?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya polos.

"kaa-san ?"

Beo Sakura tanpa sadar.

"uhm bagus,yasudah kaa-san kedalam dulu ya Sakura-chan."

Setelah itu Mikoto menghilang di balik dinding,meninggalkan Sasuke dan juga Sakura disana.

"kenapa ?"

Tanya Sakura memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"hn. Siapa bilang aku akan menunjukkan bagaimana cara membenciku ? aku hanya bilang ikut aku bukan ?"

Balas Sasuke datar,tidak peduli bahwa ucapannya berhasil membuat Sakura membatu.

Sasuke membingkai wajah Sakura dengan kedua telapak tangan besarnya,sebelum akhirnya Sasuke mencium kening Sakura lembut. Awalnya Sakura kaget,namun perlahan dia menutup matanya mencoba merasakan maksud Sasuke untuk melindunginya,rasanya hangat dan nyaman.

"Ini akan membuatu tetap mencintaiku,Uchiha Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum tulus mendengar ucapan Sasuke,dia lalu tertawa kecil mengingat kebodohan ucapan Sasuke.

"hei,kamu pikir selama lima tahun ini aku pernah sekalipun tidak mencintaimu ?"

Kali ini Sasuke yang tersenyum,bukan senyuman mengejek hanya senyuman tulus yang membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan berkali-kali lipat.

"aku tahu,maaf membuatmu menunggu selama itu."

ʅ[Ợ˽Ợ]ʃ **おわり** ʅ[Ợ˽Ợ]ʃ

 **eits jangan kemana-mana di bawah ini masih ada omakenya loh,rugi gak baca soalnya ini adalah isi acara surat menyurat antara Sasuke dan Sakura hehe**

 **Omake**

"tolong ajari aku untuk membencimu."

Sakura

"hn. Memangnya kenapa ?"

Sasuke

"karna aku sudah lelah mencintai orang yang bahkan tidak pernah menganggapku ada,kau pikir waktu lima tahun itu waktu yang singkat untuk mencintai seseorang ?"

Sakura

"Apa kamu yakin ?"

Sasuke

"tentu saja ! setelah ini aku akan mencari laki-laki lain yang lebih baik,laki-laki yang bisa menghargaiku dan membalas perasaanku,dan juga aku sebenarnya ingin mengucapkan terimkasih karna kamu sudah pernah hadir di dalam hidupku,walaupun aku sadar kalau sebenarnya kamu bukan untukku,tapi aku senang pernah mengenalmu."

Sakura

" aku."

Sasuke

Fin


End file.
